Is Love Real?
by patty.aguirre.940
Summary: Cammie Morgan is a princess in Gallagher , her brother Grant is the prince. Cammie left Gallagher for a personal mission, To find out if Love isn't just a myth. But one boy messed it up. One year later Cammie goes back to get her brother and go back to Gallagher. What if the boy that messed up her mission is best friends with her brother, what if he goes back with them?
1. Chapter 1

Cammie POV:

_Flashback:_

_"So your telling me I was just a bet?" I asked. "Yes, that's correct." Zach said. "Um, I guess they were right." I said mostly to myself. "What did you say something?" Zach asked me "Um no, well I guess I'll get out of your hair, bye." I said and walked away ready to go back home after my journey for a year._

_Flashback over_

I was walking around in the Royal Mansion, when a guard came up to me. "Princess, the Queen as a quest for you. You will have to leave and retrieve the Prince and bring him back. The plane leaves in ten minutes." He said and left me to go to the plane.

2 years earlier:

Zach POV:  
A knocking woke me up from my slumber, I got up and toward the door. "What!" I yelled. The next thing I know is that I'm up against the wall. "You are a disgrace, Zachary Goode!" Bex yelled. "And why is that?" I asked. "You broke Cammie's little heart." she said. "What how did I do that?" "You told her she was just a bet. And now she is leaving with a broken heart from this place. The whole town will hate you." she said "Why will they hate me?" I asked. "You'll see a year from now." she said and with that she left.

Present:

I was still thinking about what she meant by that when my best friend since last came up to me with a sad look. "Grant, what's wrong?" I asked. "Um well, you see I'm leaving today." he said. "what, why?" I asked "Because my family wants me home and I cant disobey them." he said. Right after he said that the bell rung for an assembly. We walked to the gym and sat down. Once everyone came and sat down, the principle went to the mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to welcome this wonderful person." He said and then the gym doors opened to reveal this really pretty girl. It seems that I met that girl. Then I noticed that she was wearing a crown and a dress. "Shit." I heard Grant say. When she reached the podium half the juniors stood up and bowed. What the hell is going on. Grant got off his seat and started to walk down the steps, I was to shocked to stop him.

Once Grant was down going down the stairs he ran to the girl, picked her up and hugged her. Once she was on the ground she spoke, "Hello everyone, most of you know me as your Princess... And others as Cammie Morgan, the nerd." she said. I cant believe that's Cammie! "Come here Grant time to say goodbye." she said. "Well, I guess this Is goodbye to you guys. I had fun but its time for me to go." just then the doors flew open and in walked the meanest teacher in the school. "Prince Grant, I think its time to go." Mr. Solomon said. Grant nodded and put his arm around Cammie. "Oh and servants, please come with us also." she said and left. A couple of people got up and followed them. Through the sea of them I spotted Bex Baxter. I got up and ran towards the crowd. "Grant! Grant!" I yelled and saw him turn around. "So you just leave and not try to stay?" I asked. "Well, yeah I cant stay. But... You can come with us." he said. I thought it through. "Okay." I said. "Wait wouldn't your parents, like want you to stay?" Cammie asked. "Um, no they left last year and haven't came back." I said and looked down. Cammie sighed, "okay then, but you wouldn't need anything." she said and left. Grant smiled at me and turned and walked, I followed him. When I got out of the school and into the football field, I saw a large jet in the middle of the field. "Wow." I said. People started to walk over to it but stopped and made a path. Cammie and Grant waked through the gap and entered into the jet. They(people who made the gap) looked at me. " Zachary, they're waiting for you." I heard Bex say. I walked through it and into the jet. After I was inside I saw Bex come in. Bex walked to a door and opened it. "Come on Zachary." she said and I followed. When I got inside the room I saw Cammie and Grant talking like there's no tomorrow. Grant looked our way and jumped out of his seat. "Bex!" he yelled and hugged Bex. "God I missed you sooo much." he said. "Me too." Bex said. "Well then since the reunion is over get in your seats, its time to go." Mr. Solomon said out of no where. We nodded and sat down. Bex sat down by Grant and Cammie, "Zach come over here." Grant said I got up and sat next to Cammie. She smiled at me and started to talk to Bex. "So Cammie how's Gallagher?" Grant asked. " Its doing good. We haven't had an attack." she said. Attack? "Oh so how's mom?" he asked. "dude you're going to see her in a few minutes." Cammie said and laughed. Her laugh is the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard. Wait, what, what I'm I thinking? "Okay, you may get out of your seats and leave." Mr. Solomon said. We got up and out the jet. Once I stepped out of the jet I saw the most beautiful place I have ever seen. "Welcome to Gallagher." Grant said. "Cammie!" someone yelled. Bex muttered something but couldn't hear. We all looked up to see this boy running to us. " Hey, Josh." Cammie said. "How was the trip?'' Josh asked and looked at me and back to Cammie. "It was great." Cammie said with a smile. "Good. Hello, Prince Grant." he said. "Hello, Josh." Grant said. "Well, your mother is waiting for you. Cammie we have to go." Josh said and grabbed Cammie's hand and they walked away. " So. Josh finally got her?" Grant asked Bex "Yeah and in a few months their getting married." she said. _WHAT!_ "What!" Grant said. " Yeah, since she failed her own mission, Queen Rachel and King Matthew are forcing them to get married." Bex said. " What was her mission? She never told me." Grant said. " Well her mission was to find out that love isn't a myth. But _someone_ messed it up..." she said. "And who's the one that messed it up?" Grant asked. God Grant you just had to ask. "Wont you asked your best friend how he broke her heart." Bex said and walked away, God I'm so dead!


	2. Chapter 2

"Zach, are you the one that broke my sister?" Grant asked and I just nodded. "God dammit Zachary, do you know how much you ruined her? She was heartbroken for months! She wouldn't eat, talk or even smile, because of you! You're lucky that your my best friend or you'll be dead. She went through hell. And since she wanted to make our parents fools she got punished. And now I know what the punishment is." Grant finished. "Whats the punishment?" I asked. "Getting married to Josh. She doesn't want to get married to him. And I don't want her to. He's a jerk only looks out for himself and not others. Now since he's going to be Prince, we don't know what we are going to do." he said. "Well, I can try and not let the wedding happen." I said "What?" Grant asked. "Look ever since Bex came to my house after what happened to Cammie, I felt like I made a big mistake. Later through the year I came to realize that I'm in love with Cammie." I confessed. "Wait so you love my sister?" "Yeah I do." "Well then lets get a plan to stop it!" Grant yelled and ran and I followed him.

Cammie:

"Cam, your mother wants us to get stuff done for the wedding." Josh said with a smile. "Okay. What do you want to do first?" I asked. "How about the people that will come." he said. "Okay." and I got a sheet of paper out. "Okay our parents will come, your family, mine, and friends and some of the Kingdom..." and the list went on. When we were done we went into a small diner. Yummp the Kingdom has a Diner have a problem with that? Anyways when we went in the owner of the diner came to say hi. "Hello your Highness. What will you like to have?" he asked. "Um milkshake and fries." I said with a smile. he nodded and turned to Josh. "And what will you like my kind sir?" "The same as her, but don't be late or there will be some issues." he said. Wow mean much, why do they want me to marry this guy. He isn't nice to people below him. Ugh that's what I hate!

We sat at a table, when our food comes. I gave a thankful smile to the owner and he smiled back and left. "So, how was the thingy with Grant?" Josh asked. "Oh it was really good, we got the people back so we have more workers and more protection." I said. He smiled at that.

I waved Josh goodbye as I walked into the mansion. I went inside and started towards my room when I heard noise in the living quarters. Music started to play and it was my favorite song well maybe not my favorite song, Battle Scars, and heard Grant start to sing. I opened the door to find all my friends and Zach there. "Camibear, the monster let you go!" Nick said. I smiled and nodded. I sat down between Bex and Zach. "What did Jackass want?" Bex asked. "He wanted to know who was coming to the wedding." I said and sighed. I never wanted this. "You know you dont have to marry him if you dont want to" Zach said. "But I'm forced to cuz i failed my only... And now Josh is going to be my husband and the new Prince of Gallagher Blackthorne." I said. "You know what Cammie you are going to sing a song I think we need to listen to it. Besides I havent heard it in awhile." Grant said with a smile. I nodded got up and grabbed Bex's hand. "We are going to sing the song I wrote yesterday." I said. Bex smiled and nodded.

When You look at me  
tell me what do you see  
beyond these green eyes  
So much more to me  
Simplicity much more that matters  
I'l wipe off my make-up  
Take off my pretty clothes  
I'll let my hair down baby  
Yeah, I can be natural  
stand here vulnerable  
Proud as hell  
so you know what I'm all about

Uh huh  
From the inside out  
The inside out, the inside out  
Thats right It's a fact

Society puts on the pressure  
and I ain't gonna lie Its hard to weather  
but if you know who you are say Hey, Hey  
And if you know who you are it's ok.

Would you be afraid if you wasn't down with the outside  
If you turned me inside out.  
You would understand  
that if you only knew the inside  
then you turn me inside out

When you look at me tell me what you see  
a mind thats endless  
a soul thats yearning  
a heart thats priceless  
It's time for me to confess  
show you what I'm about  
There be no more frontin baby  
Cause the real's coming out  
Take you on this little journey  
So you know how it's going down

Uh huh  
From the inside out  
The inside out, the inside out  
Thats right It's a fact

Magazines put on the pressure  
And I ain't gonna lie I try to measure up  
but as long as you true to you  
Be your best then thats all you can do

Would you be afraid if you wasn't down with the outside  
If you turned me inside out.  
You would understand  
that if you only knew the inside  
then you turn me inside out

Its a hard thing baby  
that keeps on and one and on  
Turn it inside, turn it inside out  
It's a hard thing  
that keeps goin on and on  
Turn it inside, turn it inside out  
Its a hard thing baby  
that keeps on and one and on  
Turn it inside, turn it inside out

Would you be afraid if you wasn't down with the outside  
If you turned me inside out.  
You would understand  
that if you only knew the inside  
then you turn me inside out

Would you be afraid if you wasn't down with the outside  
If you turned me inside out.  
You would understand  
that if you only knew the inside  
then you turn me inside out

We finished and the room stayed quiet. Then they started to clap. "Camibear you wrote that!?" Nick yelled and hugged me. "Damn Bex you sure know how to sing." Grant also said. "Well that isnt the only song Cammie has written." Bex said. "Wait, so when did you start to write, I clean your room and didnt see anything." Jonas said. "I hide it, and started to write when I came back." I said. "Well, sorry guys but Cammie needs to get ready for dinner and so does Grant." Macey said. Nick nodded in agreement and grabbed Grants hand and started to drag him to his room to get ready. "Zachary dinner will be ready in thirty minutes." Bex said and grabbed mine and Macey's hand. "Liz and Jonas go get CAmmie's homework while we work on her." Macey said and from there we left Zach alone.

After the torture and homework was done we went down to the Grand Hall to eat. There we saw all of our friends and Josh. I sighed and sat down by Josh. He put his arm around my waist to pull me closer. I sighed again. "Okay kids time to eat." dad said and started to eat. I started to talk to Liz when Josh interrupted. "Elizabeth, let me try to talk to my fiance." Josh said rudely. Liz just stayed quiet. "Josh that wasnt very nice." I said. "Well she isnt royalty. Besides she isnt allowed to sit here." he said. I slapped him right then and there. "I'm so sick and tired of you treating people that way. We are still all human, just because we have a different title doesnt mean we treat them badly. Now I dont want to see you until I have to." I said and got up and left all the shocked faces behind


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Sorry guys, I have been busy with school and all the drama with it. I hate High School! I have teachers that give homework and projects everyday, plus the problems between ALL my friends. I mean come on i get to choose who i want to be friends with not them. Any who the song from last chapter was "Inside Out" by Prima J. I gatta say that song is soo good! Well I'll let you read this chapter, its going to be short cuz i dont have much time. :(**

I walked to my favorite spot, the garden. Its so beautiful there. All my worries and stress are gone once i get there. I walked up to my favorite flower, roses. I planted them in every color, i just love them. I laid down on the bench next to them and dozed off.

Zach POV:

We all stayed silent once Cammie left. "Joshua, what Cammie said was true. We don't treat people differently here. We treat them with respect." Cammies mom said. "But-" "No buts Joshua. Now all of you may go, and Grant find your sister." Cammie's dad said. Grant nodded and we left the room. "Zach can you find Cammie she might be in the garden. I dont have time for that I need to go talk to Bex about the plan." Grant said to me and followed Bex. I spent 20 minutes trying to find the garden. I came across a gaurd by a door that said "Garden." I looked at the guard, "I need to go and get the Princess." I said. He moved out of the way and I went outside. Then i saw the most beautiful garden that I have ever seen.

Could it be the way... he touch me  
How he hold me  
Why he got me doin all these things  
Guess I'm sprung on this thug  
And I don't know y  
He's hustlin  
He's ridin  
He's out there doin all these things  
But I'm sprung on this thug  
And I don't y

It was a low key saturday the summer of 03  
Me & my chikas chillin feelin fly in my favorite jeans  
When the chevy rolled up bouncin 4 vatoz deep  
He was trynna get at me  
In no time I was all weak in luv...

_[Hook:]_  
Boy you never actin right (but still)  
But u got me actin like (crazy)  
And all my real homegirls don't know why and neither do I...

Could it be the way... he touch me  
How he hold me  
Why he got me doin all these things  
Guess I'm sprung on this thug  
And I don't know why  
He's hustlin  
He's ridin  
He's out there doing all these things  
But I'm sprung on this thug  
And I don't y

Sometimes it can be crazy sumtimes it feelz so good  
And if anyone disrespects me he"ll bring out da hood  
But it's always back and forth with you  
Twisted up in court  
Alwayz say u gettin right BUT  
You jus can't leave that life alone

_[Hook:]_  
Boy you never actin right  
But u got me actin like  
And all my real homegirls don't know why and neither do I...

Could it be the way... he touch me  
How he hold me  
Why he got me doin all these things  
Guess I'm sprung on this thug  
And I don't know why  
He's hustlin  
He's ridin  
He's out there doing all these things  
But I'm sprung on this thug  
And I don't y

All my mijas bang on me but they don't understand  
"LaLa we ain't seein u u always with your man... "  
They say he ain't no good 4 me  
Is this really where I wanna b  
"So whyy's he in yo life"  
I don't know but he works it right!

_[x2:]_  
Could it be the way... he touch me  
How he hold me  
Why he got me doin all these things  
Guess I'm sprung on this thug  
And I don't know why  
He's hustlin  
He's ridin  
He's out there doing all these things  
But I'm sprung on this thug  
And I don't y

La la la la lalala

I clapped and when i did Cammie turned around and looked at me. "What the hell Zach. You scared the shit out of me.!" she yelled. I just smirked at her. "Well you were singing and I didnt want to interrupt you." I said. "Very well then. What are you doing here anyways." she asked. "Well your dad told Grant to find you, but Grant needed to do something else so he told me to find you." I said. "Oh." was all she said. I sat down next to her on the bench. "So this is where you go to think and stuff?" I asked. "Yeah and stuff." she said and she laughed. "Cammie I have a question. Why are you being nice to me?" "Well you did hurt me, but you know thats life. And besides you didnt really hurt me that much. I mean yeah you broke my heart but you know, never mind. What i mean is I always find the silver lining of things." she said.


End file.
